Earth, Wind, Fire, Water
by lonewolfe13
Summary: Following the attack on Republic City, and Korra and Asami's vacation to the Spirit World. Future Industries continues to create new inventions to make life in the world better. The latest invention, the Atlas Titan, proves to be a massive success and paves the way for even more improvements. But there are some who find that the Titans can be used for so much more.


**AN: So, I thoroughly enjoyed Legend of Korra and after watching the finale I decided to bump this up in the line. I would love to see another Avater series, though I highly doubt there will be one so I figured I would extend the story with some things I would have loved to see. If you enjoy, leave a comment or hit me with a PM if you want to know more.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own neither Legend of Korra nor Titanfall. Ownership belongs to Nickelodeon and Respawn Entertainment, respectively.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<br>The Gaia Project

Korra leaned over the railing of a catwalk in Future Industries' massive production floor. Below her, engineers worked on building new massive mech suits, the latest line that had been masterminded by Zhu Li, Verrick, and Asami. These new suits, called Titans, were larger than any created before and much more technologically advanced, apart from the Colossal Titan Kuvira used when attacking Republic City. Much of the technology used in the Titans was based off the scavenged parts found in the remains. Korra watched as Asami adjusted an arm on the Titan she was working on. Korra vaulted the railing and dropped next to Asami, a blast of air cushioning her fall.

"How is the work coming along?" Korra walked around the back of the suit and rapped the metal with her knuckles. Platinum, the only metal strong enough to support the new suits, but also one of the only metals impervious to metal bending.

"The metal is a pain to work with but it's good that it is only on the outside of the mechs." Sami straightened up and called to the man sitting in the pilot seat of the suit. "Okay Ichiro, try it now." Asami stood back as the mech stood up and began swinging the arm across the body. Ichiro pulled the arm back and threw a punch, however the arm shot across the room and slammed into the wall. "Don't worry, this is why we test stuff." Asami sighed and threw the wrenches onto the workbench beside her.

"Don't be too upset Asami." Korra walked around the back of the Titan, keeping a safe distance in case of any malfunctions. "At least we know the link up works. Let's go get something to eat, it's almost lunchtime."

"Thanks Korra, I know a good tea shop that's just down the way so let's head there. I could do with something to calm me down" Asami took off the apron and goggles she wore and laid them next to the discarded tools. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and led the way to her Satomobile. Turning the key, she headed off toward the new Spirit Portal in the heart of Republic City. Parking next to the edge of the crater, she got out and stretched, breathing in the fresh air as a spirit rabbit hopped past. "I think it's about time to visit Iroh again don't you think?"

"Most certainly, he never lost his title as the "Finest Tea Brewer" just accepted the role in the Spirit World." Korra agreed with a smile as the two women walked into the portal. Upon stepping out on the other side, they found a small tea cart next to a blazing fire. A small white porcelain kettle hung from a rack over the fire. An old white-haired man sat next to the fire playing a horn that was emitting a calm, soothing, song to a group of small spirits.

"Iroh, you really know how to make people feel at ease." Asami sat on the opposite side of the fire from the old Fire Nation General and smelled the sweet jasmine tea brewing in the kettle.

"Asami and Korra." Iroh removed the horn and smiled wide at his new visitors. "It's been a few months since your trip, how has everything been going? Are you staying out of trouble Korra?" Iroh smirked at Korra and lifted the kettle to pour the tea into two new cups.

"Since when have I ever caused trouble?" Korra stood is mock disapproval of Iroh's statement. She looked down at the seated Asami and noticed her about to open her mouth. "Don't start, either of you. I know you both have plenty of examples." She sat down with a huff much to the amusement of her companions.

"Young lady, I would never dream of exploiting your faults for my amusement. However, I may recount some of the stories I am fond of for Asami's entertainment." Iroh handed the cups across the fire and tried to think of a story to entertain the two.

"Don't bother Iroh, I know many of her stories and I want to save the rest for another time. I came here because I know I could find some relaxation in the Spirit World and find some very good tea." Asami sipped from her cup and was glad to find Iroh had not disappointed.

"I take it you are having issues with your latest machines? I must say, your world has not failed to astound me at what you can create. Your father was a great inventor to say the least." Iroh smiled sadly, "I am terribly sorry he was taken from your world." Asami and Korra both exchanged questioning glances.

"What do you mean your world? You can't be implying that he is still around in the Spirit World, can you?" Asami was breathless and was eager to hear what she wanted to.

"My dear sweet girl. Your father is still around. He will never truly leave you, even though his presence is not seen in your world." Asami looked back at the fire, accepting once again the truth that she wished she didn't have to hear. "His memory still resides in your heart, and in the hearts of all the people he helped, whether they know it or not. Your father sacrificed his life to prevent his world from being destroyed. He may not have had pure intentions when he tried to purge Republic City of the benders, but he repented and gained enlightenment through you." Iroh smiled softly and bowed his head in her direction.

Asami didn't know what to say. She had to come to terms that he would no longer be with her. She needed to accept that the man who raised her was gone from her world.

"Did you not find your son Iroh?" Korra spoke up, "You traveled to the Spirit World to try and find Lu Ten, have you been successful?"

"No, not yet. The Spirit World is an expansive place. I have not had the liberty to explore it entirely, but I do expect to find him eventually." Iroh smiled widely again, hoping he had not permanently soured the atmosphere. "Asami, would you please look up and smile? It wouldn't do to have such a pretty lady look so crestfallen." Asami looked back up at Iroh and smiled gently. "There we are, a simple smile will do wonders in a person's aspect of life. Now, would you please explain to me what you are hoping to accomplish with your new machines? I do appreciate leaning something new."

"The basis is really quite simple. These new mech suits are created to enhance one's abilities. The prototypes I am working on are quite simple, big machines to work around the quarries and in forests. These Titans, as I call them, are machines to create safer work environments and increase the production on different jobs. The one I have now is called the Atlas Titan, a big almost three story suit built to work the hard jobs. They are able to carry over a ton and can be used to get people to higher places on the job." Asami sat silently for a moment remembering the issues she had been having. "They can also be used to protect people as guards basically, which is why they are coated in platinum. However, I am having trouble keeping the darn things together with even the simplest of movements. The arms are a particular weak point and I can't get the thing to move properly yet, it's still too jerky for some jobs."

A new voice spoke up from behind the girls, "Try to build the arms like you did with the newer mecha suits. Ball in socket with cables to transfer the energy." Asami straightened and her breathe caught in her throat.

"About time my friend. I take it you have the great honor of knowing these two?" Iroh stood up and walked around the fire to greet the newcomer. "The real reason I wanted Asami to talk about these machines was to show you that she had not been idle. However, she still does miss you so terribly. Won't you come say hello?" Korra stood agape as Asami slowly got to her feet and turned around.

Hiroshi Sato stood before her, grey hair and mustache and beard, and wearing a dark blue Eastern suit. He smiled warmly and held his arms open to his daughter, who ran into them sobbing. A single tear slid from his eye as he squeezed his crying daughter tight. "I do hope you forgive me, I was granted this opportunity to live as a Spirit as a gift for my sacrifice to protect the only person I truly love anymore." Asami pulled away from his grip and stood staring at him, willing herself to say something.

"I was in this world for three months and you couldn't meet me then? How could you just give yourself up when I was finally hoping to have you back again? I thought you would be able to live as a free man for what you helped to do back in Republic City." Asami clenched her fists and made to hit her father, only to find herself held back by Korra. "Let go of me! I want him to know!"

"Asami listen, he already knows. What he did on that day has allowed him to be here with you, as a free man, unburdened by the problems he caused back then." Korra held tightly to Asami's fists as she forced her way in front of the sobbing woman.

"Avatar Korra please, I need to own up to what I have done to my daughter." Hiroshi placed his hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra backed off and he stood facing Asami. "She is right, I am a free man. I am free to walk this world and discover all that I can. I do apologize for not finding you during your travels in the Spirit World, but I was unable to find this place. I met this man about a month ago and he told me about your adventures with the Avatar. I was so happy to learn that you were alive and safe and you had your spirit of adventure back. He explained how I was able to live in this world, and he also told me that you would be back to visit him. Now please Asami, look me in the eye."

Asami shifted her eyes back to her father's sad face. "I am sorry dad. I tried to bury it but I couldn't hide it. I wish you were still with us. In our world I mean." Hiroshi laughed at her last words.

"Sweetheart, this is a wonderful place. I would not leave this world for anything except to see you. And now I know you will always be just of the other side of that portal. I do hope you come through it to visit your old man." Hiroshi hugged his daughter again, and this time Asami did not fight back. She wrapped her arms around her father and held him as tightly as she could.

"That's great! Now come come everyone, I have a lot of tea we need to drink, and I have plenty of cakes for everyone!" Iroh let out a laugh and sat back down beside the fire pouring a cup for Hiroshi. Everyone sat back down and began eating.

"So, now that you know how to fix the arms, why don't you tell me what else you have done for these new inventions? How do you control these, Titans, as you called them?" Hiroshi watched his daughter's face expectantly, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Yes, the new mecha suits are called Titans, because of their massive size. Kuvira's great robot was called the Colossus and was only that, a robot. I am hoping to use the spirit energy in a person to become one with the suit itself. It's called the "handshake" and it uses a person's power and spirit vines. Unlike the mecha suits built for war or the Spirit Energy Cannon, we are hoping to use these for good and spearhead the building process with them. We have been able to use spirit vines as the power sources. Korra was lead on that promising to not exploit the spirits in human wars." Asami sipped her tea upon finishing the explanation of the Titans. Casting a sideways glance at her father, she found him ecstatic.

"Those are truly a marvel. Tell me, when a pilot get's in, are they able to control the suit like our old mecha suits?"

"No, most of the control comes from the person's mind and spirit, that's why we utilized the vines. Upon entering the Titan, a person puts on a helmet that is connected to the vine and uses their thoughts as commands for what the person tries to do. The biggest issue with that is, the vines are not communicating everything to the pilot or to the suit properly." Asami looked at her father, who was deep in thought about how to strengthen the connection, and on to Iroh who shared the look.

"I might be able to help with that. You could try having each suit tailored specifically to each person. That way, the energy is always the same and it is not trying to adapt between pilots." Iroh looked at the Satos in front of him to see what they thought of his idea.

"Iroh is right. If you can get the person and the spirit energy to bind with one another, you may be able to use that to strengthen the connections. Don't use the same piece with more than one person, allow the pilot and the energy to become accustomed and you will strengthen their connections." Hiroshi nodded at Iroh and took a bite of the lemon cake he held. Korra took this moment to speak up.

"That will work. You could also try adapting the energy with someone that is connected to the pilot. If we could isolate a particular relative who has passed into the Spirit World with the pilot, that may allow them to integrate more easily because they share spiritual energy." Korra stood up and stretched. "If we get back to Republic City, we may be able to bring people in to find lost family to use in the Titans."

"I agree, we should try to make sure that people can properly communicate with their machines before they are in the field." Asami turned back to her father and smiled. "I am so glad I found you. I would still be lost if I didn't see you." She then turned to Iroh, "I thank you for the splendid meal and hope I can visit you again. Please watch out for my father, he has been known to get into trouble." Everyone laughed, including her father.

"I wish you luck, and don"t forget to visit me. I want to hear about this the next time you decide to come to the Spirit World. I will be here." With that Hiroshi kissed Asami's forehead and looked at Korra. "Please watch over my little girl when she is back in your world. I want her to live her life to the fullest. Besides, I did hear from a little bird that you two have grown much closer."

Korra looked taken aback and tried to stammer out a response. "No, no, you don't understand. I would not dare to. Not without. She is-" but Asami covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry father, I am a big girl. She may be our Avatar, but she does have a lot to learn about social grace." Asami hugged her father one last time before taking Korra's hand and retreating to the portal. "Come on. We have a lot to do and I want to come back and see him after I get these prototypes done!"

Korra and Asasmi reemerged in Republic City and climbed up to Asami's roadster. Korra couldn't contain herself anymore, "I have plenty of social grace! I just was taken aback that he said that."

"That's my father for you. He is a great inventor and a terrible businessman, he does know where the weaknesses are. Let him joke, we still haven't figured out just how we feel." Asami put the vehicle in gear and the couple headed back to the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, first chapter done. I was thoroughly excited to see how they played out Korra and Asami's relationship but they had to leave what they wanted up in the air for the fandom to decide. While I expected a happy reunion for Hiroshi and Asami, I figured I could make that happen here. I will be adapting a lot of the technology from Titanfall so it fits with the Legend of Korra advancements, and the energies present in their world. The Titans will also evolve throughout the course of the story as the plot takes shape.<strong>


End file.
